FrozenWater
by EveDragono
Summary: There is a new guardian; her name is Lydia Laken.. Who is she? What is her center? One hint at who she is... she's a fish girl. She shy and soft-spoken. And guess who she meets? You guessed it... Jack Frost ;3 ... Hmmm now how would that work-out? A prequel to Spring Eggs
1. Chapter 1

_prologue_

_1889_

_December 12_

_A girl skates across a little river through her town. She looks around nervously as if she expected something to come and get her... Looking over her back, she did not see the tall looming shape of a boy of 17. "Oomph!" the 16 year old girl exclaimed. She immediately froze and very slowly looked up... The boy's chubby face had a sinister smile. the boy had black messy hair and a big coat on with a cap. "well, well, if it isn't the ugly duckling lydia?" he said menacingly. The girl Lydia, looked behind him at the group of snickering teens looking at her. Lydia had pale blond hair and skin which made her look like a ghost. Her dark sea-blue eyes looked up at him with terror. "H-harry.., i d-dont want any trouble," she stammered in a whispery voice. He laughed cruelly and the group of teens giggled. " What ya going to do Lidy?" He taunted. "Give me your skates? give me that stupid neckalace of yours? Run to your parents?- oh thats right- you dont have parents!" He yelled in her face grinning wideLy. Lydia cringed as she remembered; she was found in a ditch wailing by an old man. She grew up in an orphanage all her life. The children bursted out laughing when Harry said this Shouting cruel names. "Worm!" "DeadLight!" "Twinkletoes" "oh look! Its the runt!" "FISHFACE!" Lydia's eyes began to tear up and she was grabbed by the coat by Henry. She looked around desperately for a witness but it was past curfew for most. "That neckalace is kinda pretty, i think i'll have it," said henry as he reached for the aqua-blue pendant around her neck. "No!" Cried Lydia iN desperation. All of the sudden a snow-ball came out of nowhere and shot Harry in the face. Startled, henry dropped Lydia onto the thick ice. Lydia saw her chance and jumped to her feet, she could have sworn she saw something shift in thin air, as if something invisible was there. henry recovered to see Lydia skating away expertly. his face turned purplish-red and the group of teens inched away slowly, for this was not a good sign. he suddenly shouted "MAGGOT BRAINS! AFTER HER!" he said in an outraged voice. the group began running, only to fall in a heap On the slippery icy. henry growled in frustration and began running along the bank like a modern day football player. _

_ Lydia skated as fast as she could to Crescent Moon Lake, which was shaped like a crescent moon. She knew the ice was thin, but the othe. Teens were heavier than her and could easily fall through- and they knew it-. She reached the shore of the frozenlake. She did not hear the heavy footsteps of a certain Bully. Then she heard it. Lydia spun around to see Henry only yards away from her. He emitted a battle cry as the other teens ran behind him. out of panic Lydia raced backwards to the middle of the symmetrical line of the lake. Her pale hair shimmered in the moonlight. The teens stopped dead in their tracks- except henry- he ran all the way across the ice, making dents iN the ice. lydia watched in horror as she made a leap for her; hatred in his eyes. But then an incredible thing happened. Something LIFTED henry up into the air and everyone watched in astonishment. he yelled as he was thrown all the way to the other side of the village and landed in a pile of horse poop. The teens looked at Lydia in fear and ran after their leader. Lydia was left in silence. She finally allowed her self a twitchy smile for she didnt smile much. But then came a sickening cracking sound below her feet. "NO!" Sounded a voice of a boy. She looked up and for one second. She saw a boy. A boy with electric blue eyes and snowy white hair. In that second he reached out his hand and she reached also... And missed. She plunged into ice cold water, then everything went dark._


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N) hi everyone! Judmst wanna say i dont own rise of the guardians or its characters! Only Lydia!

Chapter1:

The Girl that came from Under the Ice

Present Day

Jack sighed in boredom as he sat on a frozen shore. The lake was called Crescent Moon Lake for it was shaped like a crescent moon. it was early morning and Jack made it pretty cold too so most likely nobody would be out. he made it snow two feet high! However that meant no children would be out so he Jack was lonely. He watched the sun rise from his little spot on the beach. To keep himself entertained he jumped up and made up his mind that the lake needed a little more frosting. Jack smirked to himself and ran across the ice, leaving another layer of ice behind. He laughed as he finished the lower half of the crescent and ran right to the top half. When he finished he looked at his work in approval... then spotted something strange.

In the middle of the symmetrical line of the lake, the ice didn't spread. Something was wrong. _Thud Thud Thud. _Jack whipped around to see who made that noise. Nobody was in sight. _Thud Thud Thud._ He looked toward the weird hole and crept toward it, staff ready. He looked into the iced-over hole, which looked quite strange when surrounded by two layers of ice. _Thud Thud Thud. _He could see something ramming against the ice below. _Thud, Crack, Snap! _Jack reeled back in surprise as a pale hand broke through the ice. Jack watched it in astonishment as it found a place to pull itself up. What came next made Jack's mouth drop open. The hand pulled a body it was connected to out of the freezing water and onto the solid ice. The figure wheezed and coughed violently at the ground on hands and knees, as if it hadnt breathed in centuries.

Jack stepped a little closer to this bizarre figure and examined them. First off, it was a girl who seemed around 16, second, she was small and petite, and rather skinny. She wore old and filthy late 1800's winter clothing. But something hanging around her neck caught Jack's eye. A Deep blue Amulet shined in the winter morning Sun as if it was brand-new. The strange girl recovered and slowly stood up. Jack took a step back. The girl stood there looking at jack with confusion and fear in her dark blue eyes. Her hair was very peculiar. In the middle the hair was a dark blue that faded to the outer rim into iceblue, with pearly white highlights. It reached to her butt. The girl's legs wobbled violently and she still panted a little. Wait a minute... Did Jack see something_ move_ under her hair. Then the girl spoke in a low haunting whisper "who... Are...You?" Before Jack could answer her body collapsed from exhaustion and she laid on her side, out cold. The white haired boy slowly stepped toward her until he was looming over her. Then something poked out from her hair. Jack crouched over her in confusion. His eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open. Right in front of her ears were little blue _fins._ He took her hand and looked at the figers. There was actual thin _webbing._ now it was jack's turN. He whispered softly to himself "_who_ are _you?"_


	3. Chapter 3

**hi everyone this is the writer of thisfanfiction and i wanna say I DONT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS! i only own Lydia. btw i bern getting soke PRETTY good guesses so far on who Lydia is. Like the lochness monster (why didnt i think of that?) but 2 ways to find out is either i reveal it through story OR somebody guesses it right! I will give you a banana :3 BYE!oh! Please review tell me what ya think! 8D**

Frozen Water Chapter 2:

A Smile caused by Frost

The girl's eyes slowly fluttered open... To see little elves, a feathery fairy, a large bunny, a sandy dude, Santa Clause (of course she would know who he was) yetis, and the strange white haired boy. They all looked at her with wide and curious eyes. Lydia laid very still in what seemed to be a bed. "She iz awake!" Cried Santa, who oddly had a Russian accent. "w-where... Am I?" Lydia asked softly. "Your in the North Pole mate, quite cold for my taste but best place we could bring you mermaid." Lydia looked up to see the bunny had spoken, with a slight Australian accent. Lydia slowly sat up and criss-crossed her legs , she sat up straight, from a habit from long ago.

Suddenly the tropical bird fairy shot into her face smiling widely. Lydia's eyes went wide and her mouth slightly opened..._ bad idea. "ooh!"_ cried the fairy and pried open her mouth. "Look girls, she teeth are pearly white, she flossed, enamel good with a _hint_ of a seabreeze." "Tooth," said Santa, "fingers out of mouth." The hyperactive fairy froze and quickly stopped her dental torture. "Oops, er, sorry," she said, giving an apoalgetic face to Lydia, who couldnt help but notice the white haired boy looking like he was about to fall down laughing. "Welcome to my workshop!" Santa exclaimed, she still couldnt get over the Russian accent.. Until all the elves, yetis, and the other creatures parted. In front of her eyes were tons of _toys._ "wow.." Lydia said quietly at the sight. Santa smiled with pride as the girl with blue hair got out of the bed and toward the balcony under a large dome. "Do explore, we shall be attending something," said and the odd group shuffled to a large globe, while the elves and yeties dispersed. But the white hair boy stopped and his odd staff clinked on the ground.

His Electric blue eyes met Lydia's Dark blue. "By the way," he said in a husky tone that suprised Lydia. "My name is Jack Frost, and you are?" he said, leaning on his staff. Lydia's cheecks suddenly went red and she said in a stammering whispery voice. "M-my name is Lydia.. L-lydia Laken.." she averted his gaze, herface blushing madly. Jack smirked and said in a friendly tone "well then, see ya around Lydia" And walked on. When he was gone something suprised Lydia. She was _smiling,_ and something told her she did not usually smile. What WAS going on here.


	4. Chapter 4

FrozenWater Chapter 3;

A Fish Freak?!

Lydia stood there stunned. What WAS going on here? She finds herself climbing out of a frozen lake, she wakes to find mythical creatures surrounding her and... Wait a minute ... What _was_ she doing under the ice? How could she hold her breath that long? How did she get there in the first place? Every time she tried to remember she could only remember a flash of moonlight and a soothing voice saying "Your name is Lydia Laken, you are very special", then ramming against that ice and getting out of that hole. then all of _this_ happened. Lydia felt like a child that missed the beginning of a story and came in the middle of the tale.., or the ending for that matter. Confusion made her head fins quiver. Lydia sighed and leaned on the railing. A little elf that appeared to be wearing a suit with a little bell dangling from the top wobbled over to her with a plate if cookies. It gave her a funny smile and emitted a hilarious "hehe eh?" as it raised the plate of cookies to Lydia. A ravenous hunger hit her hard and she took all the cookies fron the plate and "omnommed" them all. Hmm... They tasted a bit..._Elfy_ to Lydia. Then something white with colors caught her eye through all the hubbub of yetis and toys. It was a _painting canvas. _something seemed to twinkle in her eyes as she walked quickly walked to the canvas, dodging crashing toy planes, yetis, and one frustrated yeti who seemed to be repainting blue robots;red. She saw the paints set neatly around the canvas, with a cup of water and paint brushes of various sizes. As in a hypnotic state, she took a brush and dipped it in a deep blue, and began to paint.

_Meanwhile..._

In North's office, a heated conversation was at hand. "What is she? She got fins on her head!" Said bunnymund in a baffled tone. Ooh! Maybe she's the lochness monster!" Tooth said, flying around like a humming bird. Jack shot a look at her, the lochness monster was kinda ugly, this girl was WAY too pretty... Wait a sec... did he just actually think that? Sandy as usual, stood there quietly. North thought hard that he didnt notice the moonlight. Suddenly the room went quiet as a pedestal rose from the ground in the middle of the room. a newly familar figure stood from it.

Lydia finished. eyes twinkling and still holding the paint brush, she stepped back to admire her work. She smiled at her artwork in pride. It was of the moon, full and round, shining down on a glittering sea. She wore apron, provided by a rather helpful yeti. It was now splattered with various blues, yellows, whites, and greens. Her hands were also splattered with paint. She looked at them and gave a soft chuckle. But then she saw something peculiar. It seemed a splatter of blue seemed to be _floating _in between her fingers. She brought the hand to her face to examine closer... then the paint brush clattered to the ground. Lydia's eyes were wide as she looked at both of her hands in disbelief. There was _webbing _inbetween her fingers. Running like a ninja, Lydia ran to the nearest mirror. She clapped both hands over her mouth to prevent herself from screaming. She gazed at her reflection in shocked horror. The head fins vibrated with emotion, which really didn't help. Lydia slowly looked at her hands again. her pendant seemed to ripple. Was she some kind off _fish freak?!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! I dont own rise of the guardians.. i got some bad news... Well for yoy ****at least XD this friday on december 21st i am riding to florida to jump onto a disney cruise and be gone for like a week cuz we have no wifi... as long as the world doesnt end.. HAPPY HOLIDAYS!8D**

Chapter 4: 

A Glass of Water

Jack found Lydia in a corner near where yeties were painting and crafting little toy boxes. she had obviously stopped by the clothes section and changed. She wore black fingerless gloves, a light blue parka, jeans, a white scarf, and snowboots. There was nothing on her head, for despite Lydia's efforts, she found her head fins were sensitive to the touch. Her necklace shined around her neck. She held a full glass of water in both hands. Her left fin twitched, sensing the mischivious spirit's presence. She took a deep breath... "jack...frooooost?" She asked, hoping for dear life she was right. Jack smiled and noticed a table beside her. on it was a pyramid of empty glasses, gleaming. Lydia followed his gaze and turned red on her face And tips of her fins. "U-um i been... Er...thirsty" she said and drunk all the water from her cup in one chug. "i noticed," jack said in an amused tone. He took the empty glass from her hand, his cold hand brushing her fuzzy black one. Jack balanced the glass on his staff, smiling mischieviously. Lydia tilted her head in confusion. Jack noticed her expression and spoke "Here's how it works, you have to balance the glass without your hands, if the glass falls, you lose. Ok?" Jack said coolly. She nodded slowly, digesting what he said. Lydia gave a small smile that was barely noticable but Jack noticed. He knew that smile from somewhere, but he couldnt remember where.

"Ok, 1, 2, 3, GO!" while Jack balanced his glass on his foot, Lydia balanced hers on her head, and proved to be quite good at it. And so it was a fierce battle between Lydia amd Jack, shards of glass all over the place. Yetis gathered around them, rooting for the 2. Soon all the glasses were broken and the yetis scampered away remembering that they had jobs to do. The 2 blue little creatures stood there smiling at each other. Jack gave a laugh and Lydia gave a soft chuckle. Why was this boy so fun? "Come on!" He said energetically and took a step. He gave a small cry, "ow!" The teenage fish girl ran to his aid. "what is it? Whats wrong?" She asked in a worried tone , she liked jack, she didnt like seeing him hurt. "my foot," he whimpered. He lifted his right foot up, she could see a small piece of glass in his pale Foot. "Hold still," Lydia said soothingly, and slowly took hold of the piece in his foot. She gave it a quick jerk and pulled it out. jack lost his balance and fell into Lydia making them both topple over. They landed in an awkward posistion. Jack was on top of Lydia, their faces only inches apart. His breath smelled like peppermint and eyes glittered like ice. It felt like eternity when they finally got up. Lydia's bangs hid her red face, even jack's face had a teeny pink to it. "We should get your foot f-fixed" said Lydia in a whispery voice, she gave him suport to walk, while he used his staff for suport. He secretly smiled inwardly to himself, it was a good thing he hadnt told her he could fly yet.


	6. Chapter 6

Frozen Water

The "Wrap-Up"

After that day, after they got Jack's foot fixed, Lydia has stayed at North's home ever since. She would wander around the workshop, even help out a bit. Jack never came back, but it was winter, so he was most likely busy. Lydia had long since braided her hair, for the hair was wavy and got in her way. It was held in a waist-long braid. She didnt wear any shoes. She wore her fingerless gloves though. She also wore various christmas sweaters that the yetis had knitted for her. She still had her little fins though. She was of course, still insecure of them, and kept them folded against her head as best she could. A truly positive thing she had done, was learning how to understand the yetis. But there have been strange events... One time a water balloon _exploded _when she was upset. What made this strange was she was right beside of it and nobody was touching it. Another time there was a clogged water pipe. A few yetis claimed that while they were fixing it, she had strode past cheerfully and all the sudden the water pipe was _unclogged. _Indeed, very strange. But enough of that, this is Lydia's side of the story of the beginning of the alliance between the Guardians and Season Spirits.

For a long time, nothing big really happened...until... Early spring. Lydia only knew it was spring because of the calender nailed to the wall. It was April, but it was still below freezing in the North Pole. It began like everyday... The Yetis worked, Santa checked his list. Lydia was taste-testing the cookies. Suddenly she heard the great front doors creak open and the wind's howling was unleashed. Her headfins twitched at the sound. The elves looked around nervously. "_That's odd, the yetis are supposed to come through the Employee door,_" Lydia thought in comfusion. Leaving the bakery, she silently crept through the shadows toward the front of the workshop. Lydia peeked around the globe and her mouth dropped. A group of 4 humanoid-animals stood at the Great Entrance. I should add that North has a huge library and in the past 3-4 months, Lydia has exceeded in reading alot of them. "_Are-are those the Season Spirits?!" _her thoughts screamed. A beautiful SnowGoose stood tall and strong. She wore a long dress that dragged on the ground. The sleeves were a white lace that were patterns of snowflakes, and drooped gracefully from the feathered arms. The dress was crystal-blue and smooth, and also seemed to sparkle in the pale sunlight streaking through the windows. A large detailed snowflake lied in the middle of a white belt on her waist, while 3-4 pouches were on the opposite side. Her eyes were human and electric-blue. "_But nothing like Jack's" _Lydia thought.

A fox was to her right, opening and closing a fan. She was bright red and had on less clothing than the SnowGoose. She wore a strapless top that only covered her breasts and showed her belly button (yes, she had one). It was beautiful, with splashes of crimson red, bright orange and yellow. She wore a sarong that was matching, a belt made of red, orange, and yellow leaves looped around her waist. (She had like, leafy shorts under it so dont worry) A golden leaf clip glinted on her right ear. She had almond-colored brown eyes and little dangly crimfson-red earings. Her tail flicked in, how Lydia saw it, an anxious fashion. To the fox's right was a bright yellow canary, who seemed to be a tad shorter than the first 2. She wore a teal, plaid dress, with bright pink straps. The dress went past her knees. (she did have bird legs) 2 ribbons could be seen behind her bare head. The canary turned her head, chattering anxiously. An orange and pale pink bow was clipped to the back. Lydia could just make out a bright yellow sun in the middle that appeared to be smiling. Her eyes were a sky-blue. Then, Lydia noticed a little fluffy white cotton-tail. Her piercing teal eyes focused in on a light-gray bunny. She was the quite one of the bunch. She was a floppy-eared bunny with bright green eyes. She wore a light-pink petal top, that was strapless, except for a little dark-pink strap that drooped at her furry arm. She wore a light green belt around her waist that had sunflowers on it. A matching petal skirt fell to her angles. It split through the middle, beginning just above the knees. Her ears were held up by light purple wraps. Matching cycan ribnons fell from the wraps all the way to her shoulders. 2 very long ribbons the color of pale green trailed from her belt, tipped with 2 little yellow daisies. Light blue wraps were around her ankles. To top it all off, In the middle of her forehead was a six-petaled lily. Every petal was the color of the rainbow: pink, orange, pale yellow, teal, light blue, light purple.

Lydia's mouth was slightly opened in awe. Then she shook her head and turned to the side. She emitted a small gasp at the sight of Phil. He looked at her, waiting for orders. "Tell about this immediately," she whispered to him. He nodded his head and lumbered off to North's Office. She looked back at the Season Spirits. And THAT'S how it all began...

**So that's Lydia Laken everybody! She will now be in Spring Eggs, another fanfiction of mine, which consists of BunnymundxOC, and now JackFrostxOC Please! Do read it if you ****haven't! I will now be officially ending this story! Bye for now! :D**


End file.
